


Shayne figures some sh*t out

by ItsKylaV



Category: Smosh
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Oneshot, Romance, Thinking, Vanilla, courtney miller - Freeform, cuteness, do i want people to read this?, eh, i love smosh anyways, i ship this so hard though, interactions, millerino, monologues, no not really, office love, office workers, shartney, shayne topp - Freeform, shourtney, smosh - Freeform, smosh is in it?, they arent really oneshots anyways, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKylaV/pseuds/ItsKylaV
Summary: When two fan loved actors start to realize their feelings, how are they going to react when their emotions are put into play? featuring the man, THE ONLY Shanye Topp and the lovely, most beautifully talented Courtney Millerino





	Shayne figures some sh*t out

_'Man, why does she have to be so goddamn hilarious and funny'_

 

Shayne walks into work, greeting the crew in the office and walking around, all while having this specifically topical monologue in his head. He  has admitted the truth for a while now, just a bit after the squad really became close with each other, and really felt like a family. He has admitted the truth every time he sees her for a shoot, when they're on a flight, when they're shooting a vlog or filming for one of their shows, and his heart explodes every time he reads the YouTube comments after a 'steamy' squad vlog, mentioning a specific ship that seems to flood Smosh's feeds. And he feels proud knowing that other people are going to support and root for him, and that all of them feel the same thing he thinks of.

 

'They think Shartney is real too.' Shayne says out loud, with a smirk on his face. 'Noice!'

 

Immediately after he said that though, he quickly shut his mouth and looked around the Smosh squad's office. No one was around. Which he thought was strange. So he took a quick glance at his Mac's clock and then back at the empty office. There didn’t seem to be anything on and it was lunchtime yet, so where was everyone?

 

Now the previous monologue got him riled up and started doing something that startled even himself.

 

He was having a conversation with himself in his head, as he decided to walk across from his desk to Courtney's, which would've gone something like this:

 

_Brain 1: no, don’t! don’t you DARE walk to her desk!_

_Brain 2: yea, where do you think you're going and what do you think you're doing man ??_

_Him: shh, shut up! (saying this out loud)_

_Brain 1: even I don’t know what he's doing_

_Brain 2: yea and we're his brains, which really says something_

_Him: *mutes*_

_That was enough of that_ , he muttered to himself.

 

As he stands in front of Court-Bort's desk (which he though was the cutest nickname Keith has ever made up, especially for her) and strokes her pile of naked people drawings, his affection grows when he sees all the polaroids she has stuck up against the window, of the whole Smosh squad. He was especially blushing at a particular polaroid of the two of them, drunk and holding up their prop dildos which Olivia took a photo of. He was mostly proud of this picture, because at the time, they debated on throwing it away but she insisted on keeping it because it was 'adorable' and he treasured her even more after that. He scans the wall of tacked polaroid shots on her window side and smiles at every single one, growing much more grateful for squad.

 

After a while, he clenches his fist and he takes thought of another feeling growing a bigger root in his heart.

 

_'Love'_

 

Love for this squad but most importantly, love for this girl that’s in this fam of his.

 

He was about to turn around when he focuses on what was outside the window and spots 3 of squad members walking down the street, each having a drink in their hand. It was Noah, Olivia and Courtney with what Shayne thinks is Jamba Juice in their hands. They looked like they were having fun and telling jokes, as Shayne eyes the blonde haired fam member, laughing her head off with her classic hair flip.

 

Ahh, the Hair flip. Something he loves about Courtney is their similar sense of humor and how nonchalantly she makes her jokes. He loves her smiles and laughs, and want to treasure even more when a sudden realisation pops into his head.

 

'If, those 3 just came back from something and im up here, where's the kei-'

 

Right after he was about to finish that thought, a nerf bullet attacked him on the shoulder followed by a familiar chuckle of his favourite scrub.

 

'Eyy its my man, my main man Shayne!' Keith exclaims, standing in front of the office doorways with his arms up in the air, phone in hand and tiny nerf gun in the other.

 

'Keith yo whatsup man! Late as always, dude' Shayne retorts, leaning casually against the desk and pointing a finger gun at Keith.

 

Keith rolls his eyes 'Pff, I got dropped off by my friends and we got lost and it was like, long story' Keith continues, dropping the nerf gun and flopping on the couch. 'But I met Flitz here and he just kinda handed me this gun and started shooting at me and…anyways, yea, fun times man!'

 

Shayne laughs at Keith's story then takes a quick peek at the window to see if the 3 were still out there. Not anymore.

 

Keith notices and mentions, 'oh yea, if you're looking for Noah, Court or Liv Liv, Noah needed to get somewhere and so they all just kinda walked there so, they'll be back soon. Probably getting JAMBA juice or something, you know liv liv.' he finishes with a sly smile.

 

'huh, Yea. Thanks uh, Keith' he says, followed by a nervous chuckle. He knows they will be back soon, but what if he doesn’t want to see him soon? He wont know how to face Courtney now, he would probably think of some stupid shit or something. _'uggghh this feeling sucks'_ Shayne mutters to himself.

 

**We'll just have to wait till 3 of the squad come back, wont we? ;)**

**Author's Note:**

> the lack of Shartney ships fluff fics disappoint me so, effin enjoy :)
> 
> also I probably have lots of grammar mistakes. if g.nazis could point them out in the comments, that would be a-ok m8


End file.
